Ruika Goes Crazy and Stuff
by YAYAnime24
Summary: okay this is my first story, so please be nice.in this little spoof, Rukia pretty much loses her mind
1. PART ONE, PILLS AND TACOS

Rukia and Ichigo were walking home from a new restaurant, the Jolly Taco.

"I LOVE TACOS" Ichigo yelled. "Rukia can I have yours!!!!??? please?"

"Ummmmm no" Then out of no where a beeper goes off scaring Ichigo, he drops his taco and jumps out of his body.

"Rukia what is it, hollow? Crazy Fangirls, a really pissed off Yoruichi?

"Why would Yoruichi be pissed?"

"I didn't put tape on her paws."

"I didn't say anything about that? Wait you did WHAT?"

The beeper goes off again.

"YAY IT'S PILL TIME" Rukia makes a face and pulls a small bottle from her pocket and pops a pill in her mouth.

"Rukia I didn't know your were a pill popper."

"I'm not" Ruika rolls her eyes and starts to walk away. Ichigo jumps back in his body but sees his taco on the ground. "Taco, Taco? TACO!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ichigo falls to the ground and starts to sob over his lost taco. (This goes on for a while)

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\LATER\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

"HEY RUKIA" Ichigo appears out of no where while rukia is napping.

"WHAT!?"

"Why you gotta take pills."

"Well I'll tell you. You see when a soul reaper...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_THREE HOURS LATER\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

Ruika is hold up one of her bad draws and Ichigo is puking in a tash can.

"And that's how babies are made."

"You were going to tell me why you need those pills" Ichigo said then pukes again.

" Oh right. every few hundred years or so, soul reapers has to take them to help balance out their mind and stuff. But I only have to take it for a few days"

"That's stupid"

"Yeah I know, it's like this is all just some bad fan fiction that some uncreative fourteen year old girl came up with."

The twilight zone music plays. "Well I want another taco." said Rukia

"TACO!!" Ichgo starts to cry again.

"Oh Ichgo, Rukia saids before leaving"Don't do anything stupid."

"Hmmm maybe I wanna do something stupid." Kon hears this and falls out of the ceiling.

"where the hell did you come from??"

"I have my ways. Oh and your going to do something aren't you?"

"Yup"

"But don't you remember the last time your had a idea."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\FLASHBACK\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"HEY KON, look I found a box of mod souls in Hat and Clog's shop. All the souls thinks their pirates"

"What you gonna do?" Kon ask.

"Hmmmm

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\LATER\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

Rukia walks through the park with a smile on her face, it was a nice day. The sun was out, the weather was good, there was a huge noise, wait. Rukia runs out in the street to see a huge pirate ship that's somehow sailing on land. The ship had monkeys wearing pirate hats on it. And Ichgo was at the front.

"TODAY WE TAKE JAPAN. TOMORROW. THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\FLASHBACK OVER\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

"So I don't think you should try anything stupid Ichgo, Ichgo?"

Ichgo was watching a chipmunk eat a peanut.

"Hehe, chipmunk. Huh...okay let's start my super funny plan." Ichgo screams and runs down to the candy store.

_What is ichgo planning, how did Kon get in the ceiling. Is this really ALL THE WORK OF A 14 YEAR OLD GIRL?? AND WHAT HAPPEN TO THE PIRATEMONKEYS? All this and more will be answer, when I get around to writing it _


	2. PART TWO, DRUG TRIPS AND HAPPY PLACES

CHAPTER 2

Ichoigo sneaks up to his room with the mission impossible music playing. He picks the lock of his own bedroom door and sneaks in

"Hehehe now for part two of my awesome plan."

But then Kon jumped on his head

"AHHHHH LEAVE MY LOVE ALONE"

"umm NO"

Ichigo grabs Kon and throws him out the window

"I BELIEVE I CAN FLYYYYYYYY" Kon sings before landing on the same chipmunk.

Ichigo finds Rukia's pill bottle with a warning on it

**WARNING, **

**the contents inside are to be taken every few hours for three days. If said soul reaper doesn't take it. THEN YOU BETTER RUN TO YOUR MOMMA BECAUSE THEY'LL KILL YOUR SORRY ASS. **

**P.S do not DO NOT mess with the said pills, THAT MEANS YOU ICHIGO!!!! **

"You can't tell me what to do bottle." He then pour the pills out the window, which fell right into Kon's mouth. He swallows thme and went on a wired drug trip. Everything he saw look like Rukia. The chipmunk even look like Rukia.

"RUKIA!!!!"

"WTF" the chipmunk yelled before running away.

"WAIT COME BACK, I LOVE YOU" Kon ran after the chipmunk and wasn't seen for awhile.

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\BACK IN ICHIGO'S ROOM\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

Ichigo filled the bottle with some pink candy just as rukia walks in.

"What are you doing?"

"Ummmmm what are you doing"

"okay?" rukia said as she sets down a bag of tacos, then reaches for her bottle.

"Sooo what would happen if I don't know you don't take those. Would you be all happy, and funny. And do weird things so I can record it and post it on youtube or blackmail you with it."

Rukia thinks about this for a sec. "Nope, I think I just kill people"

"You what?"

"Well I get all crazy and attack people, I think I even break your little neck like a stick."

"Right...umm I'm gonna...GO HIDE IN MY HAPPY PLACE"

Ichigo screams at the top of his lungs and runs away to hide in his happy place.

_Sorry it took so long, but well school. And I'll try to make more longer. _

_Oh yeah ah.meh WILL RUKIA REALLY GO THAT CRAZY, WHERE IS ICHIGO'S HAPPY PLACE. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH KON!?? WILL THE DRUGS EVERY WEAR OFF!? THIS AND MORE ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF RUKIA GOESSSSSSSS CRAZYYYY_

_AND STUFF_


	3. PART THREE TICKLE ME KON

CHAPTER 3

Orihime Walks into her room dropping some shopping bags by her door then falls back on her bed.

"what a day, I think I'll try and make some fish tacos with buttercream sauce." Orihime started to daydream of yummy tacos when she heard a noise under her bed. It was a weird sucking noise.

"Umm Lily" Orihime yelled. The fairy appeared in front of her.

"Yes?"

"Wanna make five bucks?"

"Why?"

"Go look under my bed for me"

Lily rolled her eyes and flew under the bed.

"Hehe Orihime look." Orihime stuck her head down and peak in. Ichigo was hiding under her bed, sucking his thumb and holding a stuff animal.

"Ichigo why are you under my bed?"

Ichigo stops sucking and looks up at her.

"Why are you siting on top of my happy place?"

Orihime grab Ichigo by his hair and pulled him out. "Ichigo. Are the piratemonkeys back?"

"Umm no. you see I replace rukia's crazy pills with some candy and now she might kill us all."

"Ugh, Ichigo you have to go fix that."

"No"

"Yes"

"DO NOT QUESTION YOUR GOD!"

"Okay that's it. I can't take this anymore, you're a idiot. I QUIT. I'm gonna go start my own show."

Ichigo bust out laughing.

"Right, and what can those little fairies of yours do to save the world?"

"They can do this" Lily and Ayame Fly around Ichigo and pants him.

"AHH my pants."

Orihime grabs him by his ear and throws him outside. When he pulled his pants back up, Ichigo sees Kon running around across the street.

"HEY KON"

Kon looks across the street and see's Rukia. He runs across the pretty meadow to his love with open arms.

Ichigo watches as Kong runs through traffic.

HONK, CRASH, BOOM. Only Kon's mod soul pod makes it across the street.

"YAY Kon needs a new body."

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\5 MINS LATER\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

"ugh my head, what happen."

Ichigo grins down at Kon. "Well I need to find you a new body, so I found this one from the US"

Kon looks in a window, he was red and furry and had a big nose.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I??"

"A tickle-me-Elmo"

"A WHAT!?"

"Here watch."

Ichigo what are you do...HAhahaha that tickles. Hey stop that. HAHAHAHAHAH that tickles.

ICHIGO I SWEAR TO GOD. HAHAHAHA AHHAHAHA AHAHA, oh boy that tickles.WAIT, WAIT, I GIVE. JUST PLEASE NO MORE."

"Kay" Ichigo sets Kon on the ground and is still grinning.

"Soo umm what's going on with Rukia."

"Don't know."

"What are we going to do."

"The same thing we always do when there's a problem."

"MAKE IT SOMEONE ELSE'S PROBLEM." Kok and Ichigo both yell, then Ichigo dials a number on his cell phone.

"Ohh it's ringing."

"Hello?"

"Hiya Uryu."

"How did you get this number"

"that's not important right now, but hey. A hollow uhhh ate all Rukia's clothes. And she needs some new outfits made could you..." Uryu ran by Ichigo and Kon, but all they saw was a blur.

"Hehe sucker."

"Umm Ichigo I'm still on the phone. Oh hey the doors open, wow it sure is dark in here. RUKIA!!? WHERE ARE YOU. Hey what is that on the floor. OH MY GOD. Rukia..rukia.

Ahhh I mean hello Rukia. NO NOT IN THE FACE AHHHHHH HELP ME."

The line goes dead.

"Hmmm sounds like Uryu's having fun." Kon said. "Wanna go run to Urahara' shop like little girls."

"Yes lets." Kon and Ichigo both let out a girly scream and runs to Urahara's shop.

_I'm out of problems to restate. Soo ummmmm BYE. _


	4. PART 4 TEA PARTY!

CHAPTER 4

Ichigo and Kon break down the doors of the shop screaming.

"URAHARA HELP US" Ichigo screams but he notice that he step on something.

"Hmm that smells like..." a light match came out of no where and fell on the puddle. Setting Ichigo on fire.

"FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH" Ichigo ran around until Yoruichi dup a bucket of water on him.

"That's for putting tape on my feet, Jackass."

"I play a small prank on you, and you set me on fire!?"

"Yup, it's a lesson. Don't screw with me. Kay?"

"Lesson learn, now URAHARA HELP" Ichigo runs for the back room but Yoruichi yells.

"Wait they're having a..." Ichigo opens the door to find Urahara, Byakuya, and Renji sitting around a table wearing silly hats and drinking tea.

"A tea party" Yoruichi said as she walks up behind him.

"OHH Ichigo wanna join us?" Urahara ask.

"Are you kidding...I WOULD LOVE TO." Ichigo grabs a silly hat and sits next to Renji.

"Free loader, would you past me the cookies."

"WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP CALLING ME THAT."

"Because you're a free loader" Byakuya said before taking a sip of tea. Renji's eye twitch and he starts to hit his head on the table.

"So Ichigo why were you yelling?" Urahara ask?

"Ummm I can't remember. OH YEAH. Rukia didn't take her crazy pills today."

Byakuya spits out his tea, Urahara drops his cookie, and Renji rises his head.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!"

"umm I kind of switch them with candy. Hehe." Renji starts to scream

"WE'RE ALL DOOM, THIS WORLD IS GONNA DIE. THINK ABOUT ALL THE SOULS WE'LL HAVE TO COLLECT. AND ALL THE PAPER WORK. Noooooooooooooooooo I WANNA LIVE"

Byakuya grabs Renji and slaps him. "PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER MAN."

"Yoruichi!!" Urahara yells. "We got a code 53466."

"A what?"

"Rukia didn't take her crazy pills"

Yoruichi pulls some guns from out of no where and throw them to everyone.

"I'll check town and guys go to the house."

"But I wanna finish my tea" Ichigo whines. Yoruichi grabs his tea and throws it out the window.

"NOW MOVE"

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ICHIGO'S HOUSE\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

The group slowly push open the front door, the lights in the front hall are on and everything seems normal.

"Okay guys" Urahara said. "Stay on guard, but I think we can take her down. There's 4 of us and only one of her."

The lights come off then back on, and Urahara is no where to be found.

"We're doom" Renji mumbles.

"Hey do you hear something?" Ichigo ask.

The group walks into the living room to find drawings all over the wall. Most of them were of tacos.

In the middle of the floor was Rukia, she had her back turn and was drawing on the wall."

"Umm Rukia?" Rukia turns around and screams like a boat horn.

"HOLY CRAP" Renji screams. Rukia jumps up and runs out of the room before anyone could knock her out.

"And that was my sister." Byakuya sighs. He step back and a fake wall open and he falls in.

"CRAPPPPPPPPPPP" the wall close.

"Hey, I didn't know there was a fake wall in my house." Ichigo looks around for more fake walls. "Maybe one will lead to the secret world of the mushroom people. Hey Renji come help me. Renji?." But Renji was gone.

"Ummm hello?" Ichigo starts to walk around.

"Wow I didn't know my own house was so scary when the lights were off."

Ichigo opens a door at the end of the hall way and sees Kon tied to a chair, he had tape over his mouth.

"Hiya Kon, how you get here. And what are you trying to say?"

Ichigo rips off the tape.

"BEHIND YOU IDIOT!!"

Ichigo feels a pain in his head. And everything went black.

_Sorry, this was a little of a filler. _


End file.
